


Behind the Yellow Line

by SterlingAg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Kuroo find themselves in more trouble than they can get out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Yellow Line

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts.

Kuroo hummed happily as he swung his and Kei’s hands between them. The night was chilly, but Kei just snuggled farther into his scarf. Their hands were warm and Kuroo hoped that they could make even more parts warmer later that evening.

“You didn’t have to pay,” Kei grumbled. Kuroo gave his hand a small squeeze.

“No I didn’t have to—but I wanted to. Can’t I treat my boyfriend to dinner sometimes?”

Kei made a small noise. He didn’t say anything, although he did slide his gloved fingers between Kuroo’s. This made Kuroo’s boisterous open mouthed grin shrink into a pleased smile. 

“Hey, I love you, yeah?” Kuroo whispered. 

“Of course you do.” Kei replied. Kuroo chuckled and rubbed circles on the back of Kei’s hand. They walked down the stairs to the train platform, cards beeping against the turnstiles. Their steps echoed in hollow beats against the walls. The station was a small one on the JR line and it was nearing the last train. Kuroo and Kei were the only two people there, besides the man in the attendant box at the top of the stairs. As they stood behind the yellow line, Kei pulled out his phone to check the timetables. 

“Train’ll be here in ten minutes. An express has to come through first.”

Kuroo hummed then pulled Kei to him. Kei tried to protest but he was quickly silenced with a bout of quick kisses. Kuroo smiled against Kei’s lips as they kissed between laughs.

“Cut it out—someone could—“ 

“No one’s gonna come here at this time a’ night. C’mon Tsukki, live a little why don’t you!” Kuroo continued to pepper kisses to Kei’s face. Kei pushed against Kuroo’s chest only to be caged even tighter between his arms. 

“Kuroo! Seriously!” Kei yelled, breaking free from the other male. He pushed hard and stumbled backwards. 

“Tsukki—look out!” Kuroo reached out to grab Kei but his fingers fell just centimeters short. Kei toppled off the platform and down onto the tracks. There was a thud accompanied by muted crunches of the gravel. 

“Kei!” Kuroo knelt at the edge of the platform. Kei laid unmoving on the tracks. His glasses had cracked from the fall and were skewed on his face. Kuroo looked around, whipping his head this way and that.

“The SOS—where—“ When Kuroo didn’t find the button he was looking for, he felt his heart hammering in his chest. The blood was rushing so fast he could hear it pounding in his ears. 

_Six_

“Kei! Wake up!” Still Kei didn’t even stir. Kuroo grit his teeth. The thud of his bag was soon followed by the crunch of gravel as he jumped down. He tried to stop his hands from shaking as they wrapped around Kei. 

“C’mon Tsukki, hey please, I need you to wake up,” Kuroo hissed. Kei was heavy, as most adult males are. Kuroo struggled and grunted as he pulled Kei up.

_Five_

Kuroo panted as he stood. His arm was slipping against Kei’s side, trying to hold him up. He drug Kei over to the edge of the platform. It came up to Kuroo’s chin—he had never really thought about how high up the platforms were. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. Panic was coming at him from every angle but he stomped it down. 

“Okay, Tsukki, up—“ Kuroo bent over and swept Kei’s feet out from under him. Any other time the hold would have been romantic. He could already hear Kei’s embarrassed shouts of being carried like a new bride.

_Four_

Kuroo grunted, all of his muscles straining. His back pulled against itself as he hoisted the male up. He managed to get Kei’s feet up over the edge. 

“A little more—“ Kuroo brought up a surge of strength to pop Kei’s hips onto the platform. With a groan he was able to roll Kei’s torso onto the platform. Exhausted, Kuroo staggered backwards. His foot got caught on the edge of a rail and he toppled over. He hissed in pain as his ankle bent awkwardly and his wrist landed harshly. He tried to stand up, but each time he pulled at his foot it just hurt more and more. The adrenaline that had been coursing through him was slowly seeping out. He was trapped. His eyes moved to the platform as he heard movement. Kei let out a noise before cursing. Absently Kuroo saw the pole behind Tsukki had the yellow caution sign with the SOS button on it. A full speed train needed at least ten minutes to stop.

_Three_

“Hn?” Kei blinked, his glasses falling into place on his nose. He sat up, “Kuroo—“ His eyes widened. He looked down and saw Kuroo on the rails. His foot was between two spokes on the tracks. The image was broken and cracked due to the damage in his glasses. Kei scuttled to the edge. He reached down.

_Two_

“Give me your hand!” He yelled. His heart constricted in his chest and he felt his entire body go cold. Kuroo shook his head.

“Foot’s—“ To demonstrate, he attempted to remove his foot from between the rails. It didn’t come out. 

“No! Just take your shoe off—Kuroo—“

Kuroo shook his head again, looking almost embarrassed. Kei cursed under his breath. Wildly he looked around, his head snapping so violently one way then the next. He found the SOS button on the post behind him. Feet falling out from under him, he scrambled over to it. He slammed his palm into the button. 

_One_

Immediately yellow lights started to go off all around the platform. Once more Kei moved over to the edge of the platform. His hand shook as he put it out again.

“Please, try—just—“ Kei knew he was crying at this point. Tears streamed out from his eyes, the warmth on his cheeks a harsh reminder. There was a shout from the staircase as the attendant came bounding down the flight. 

“Tetsurou,” Kei whimpered. Kuroo’s own face was streaked with tears. His smile wobbled as he tilted his head to the side.

His voice was soft, “Close your eyes okay?”

“Tetsurou—“

“Cover your eyes Kei!” 

Kei’s hands shook as he covered his eyes. Kuroo felt a fresh wave of tears come from his eyes. The rails were vibrating beneath him. The screech of an oncoming train trying to slow down. He swallowed hard, but he couldn’t get any oxygen to his lungs. If Kei had kept his hand out, it was possible that Kei could get hit by the train. But he wouldn't di--

“I love you,” Kei hiccuped between sobs.

“I know.” Kuroo whispered, the rattle of wheels on tracks covering the sound. Kei’s cries were drowned out by the sound of the train passing. That’s how the attendant found him, collapsed behind the yellow line, crying into his palms.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts so much.
> 
> Also I was listening to "Too Much" by Sampha on repeat as I wrote this. So.


End file.
